1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to integrated circuit production, and more particularly to a process for enhancing the electronic properties of silicon dioxide layers in metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) devices, reducing diffused water content and reducing electron trapping by rapid thermal annealing of the integrated circuit wafer during the part of the integrated circuit production process when the silicon dioxide layer is exposed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art techniques for enhancing the electronic properties of silicon dioxide insulating layers in MOS devices include long anneals at 1000 C to reduce electron trapping.
The prior art techniques do not teach nor suggest the rapid thermal annealing of silicon dioxide insulators in MOS device wafers, but rather require very long anneals, which do not provide the desired enhancement of electronic properties.